


Warm sunlight

by BeastCallisto



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergence, Fix-It, M/M, Post 15x19, finale fix it, happy end, or is it the real canon since 15x20 was shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeastCallisto/pseuds/BeastCallisto
Summary: This starts right after Jack went incorporeal. Dean wants Cas back. What Dean wants, Dean gets.
Relationships: Background Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 29





	1. Longing for a reunion

Dean was grateful for his brother. Sam had texted with Eileen and both cried tears of joy when she made a video call to them in response. After they told her about the fate of Chuck and Jack, Eileen was elated.

They met, Sam kissed her and both confirmed that what they had was real. Very real.

But there was one thing left to fix. Eileen would wait for them. Wait for Sam.

The brothers got into the car and drove. For miles. Through prairie land. Miles and miles with nothing to see but prairie.

They didn't talk. Dean couldn't. When he was ready he left the highway and stopped the Impala. They stepped out and sat at the hood.

Sam waited "Will you tell me now?"

"Yea. So. When Cas got Jack back from heaven he made a deal with the empty. His life for Jack's life. The empty would reap him when he had a moment of ... true happiness."

Sam nodded "Jack told me. The empty said it would take him when Cas gave himself permission to be happy. What happened, Dean?"

"Permission to be happy, huh. That makes sense, I guess" Dean looked up. A single tear streamed down his face. "He told me what I mean to him. He said he loves me. Capital letters love. I..."

"What did you say?"

Dean reached for his brother. More tears. Sam pulled him into a hug. Dean's hands gripped him tight.

"I didn't have time to say anything. The empty took him, he smiled at me and he didn't know. Cause I didn't say anything. He doesn't know" he sobbed.

"Cas knew. He knew you love him"

"Not like that. He thought I love him like I love you. And I do but it's more, it's different. Sam. I... don't know. I want him back so bad."

They still hugged, Dean cried, Sam whispered "We find a way."

Warm sunlight embraced them. A voice sounded from closeby. "We help you"

Jack's voice. Dean turned around. Jack stood there, Amara beside him.

"Jack. Amara. Can you get him back here? Please, I miss him"

Amara reached out, softly touching his face, his tears. "I told you, Dean, we're connected. When you helped mend things with my brother, I gave you back your mother. Now..." she smiled at Jack who continued for her,

"Now we get Castiel back. My father. Because he's in the empty, it's different though. I would have brought him back already otherwise"

"Different how?" Sam asked.

Amara said, "We have to negotiate. So if you want, you can come with us"

"Yea, we come with. Or... me at least" Dean glanced at Sam.

"Me too. I love him too, like I love you, Dean. So I wanna help"

Amara smiled. "Before we bring you both to the empty, we need to give you a bit of our power. Otherwise you simply suffocate as humans there"

"We wouldn't want that" Sam said.

Amara and Jack reached out for both. Pieces of Light and Darkness left them and settled into the brothers. 

"Let's go" Jack smiled and a portal opened in front of them, sucking all four in.

***

It was an uncomfortable sensation. The empty. The brothers gasped for air, but there was no air. Instead the light and dark energy settled into their lungs. They lived and stopped gasping for air that wasn't there. Around them nothing, aside from Jack and Amara.

"Let's call the empty. MOTHER!" Amara yelled the last word.

The empty appeared, still looking like Meg. She scowled "My daughter, you remembered me. Did you know, I birthed light and darkness? Now they call me the empty. They came from me!" Her glance had moved to Jack.

"She showed me. It was her brother who had kept her from you. It wasn't her choice" Jacks voice was calm.

The Empty shot a sharp look at Amara.

"It is true. But I admit, it was my choice to not visit you when Dean freed me at last. The angel Castiel. Please mother. He does not belong here. Punishing him for loving true? Chuck asked you to, didn't he? He blinded you with lies. Please, let me show you" Amara offered her hand to the empty and the hand turned into pure darkness.

The empty took it and the darkness flowed to her. Both turned into a swirl of darkness dancing with nothing.

Sam took the opportunity to pull Jack into a hug. "We miss you"

While Jack and Sam reconnected, Dean looked around and whispered into the empty.

Time was weird so it felt sudden when a huge light pillar appeared beside them. Maybe as huge as the Chrysler building. Blinding light, with all colors of the rainbow and wings. Seven wings made of colorful light, three pairs and one single huge wing in the middle. 

Deans eyes widened when he asked softly "Cas? You're ... magnificent."

The entity made a movement that could have been a nod. Or a headtilt. Hard to say without a corporeal form.

Dean turned to Amara who had returned to her human form. 'Meg' standing beside her. Before he could speak further 'Meg' spoke up: "My son hates you, Dean Winchester. My daughter loves you. And you, Jack, took my sons light from him. All of you helped steal his power! Why should I help you now?"

Amara looked at Dean and the boys shared uncomfortable glances with each other. Jack started to speak up, but Dean put his hand on Jacks shoulder. 

"Chuck thought we all were his toys and when we didn't want to play his game, we did what we had to. Why is his will more important than ours? Cause he's god? What gave him the right? Your son will now be able to learn to love. He always was apart from the world and the people in it. An outsider looking in. He even locked your daughter away. I know cause she was locked inside me. So while she was trapped, she wasn't alone.

Your sons power made him isolated, allowed him to stay isolated. Sure, we took his power. But we also gave him a chance to learn how to live with other people. So I say, you owe us. We don't even want much. I don't want much. Just," Dean swallowed, "please. Give me back my angel, my best friend. Your son may not know what love is. But Castiel knows. I know because of him. Don't keep us apart. I... just please"

"Dean Winchester. There is one little problem. Castiel is currently an angel. If I let him go I want him gone forever. So" The Empty looked first at Amara, then at Jack, "if you two could turn him into a human, I let him go"

Jack: "We can do that?"

"Yes, together we can" answered Amara.

Dean held up his hand "Wait. How about you ask Cas if he wants to be a human first. Get consent? This seems huge. Will he even be the same? Ask if he wants that first"

Castiels true form bowed down and a wing came so close to touching Dean, that he shivered at the expectation.

"You want this, Cas, you want to be human? I promise I will stand by your side as long as I live. You can sleep in your own room in the bunker, if you want. I'll make sure you're never hungry or cold. It's a lot to give up"

A single feather of purple light fell. Dean caught the feather and it disappeared into his hand. Suddenly he understood. "He says yes, make him human"

A smile tugging at his lips when the words left him.

"Alright then" Jack and Amara replied unisono. Both left their corporeal form behind, became light and darkness once again. They swirled out and became large, forming a sphere around the true form of the angel Castiel.

Sam and Dean watched, but soon Castiels true form was enveloped by their sphere. Slowly the sphere shrinked and shrinked.

While the brothers waited, looked respectfully, 'Meg' appeared between them.

"Castiel never fit as an angel anyway. Making him an angel was my sons second mistake"

"Wait, what?" The Winchesters asked at the same time. 

'Meg' gave them just a glance, but Dean asked "What do you mean, making him an angel?" 

Sam followed up, "What do you mean, second mistake?"

"Well, the first mistake obviously was locking his sister away. The second was thinking that he could control Cas forever. Cas was supposed to fight a war between early humans. Instead she made them have offspring together. As punishment he turned Cas into an angel, erasing her memory. And that's undone now."

'Meg' snapped her fingers and Castiels body appeared, lifeless. The sphere had shrunk down to three feet in diameter and quickly shrunk more. When it was down to one foot, Amara and Jack took corporeal form once more.

Cas' true form had turned into a little ball of light. Dean recognised it at once as a human soul. His heart skipped a beat when Amara took it in her hand. She carefully pushed it into Cas.

Castiel opened his eyes, with Dean kneeling at his side, taking his hand.

"Are you ok, Cas? Are you you? Cas?"

"Dean - yes, I'm me..."

"Okay, great let's go" Dean helped him up and within the blink of an eye the whole group stood back on earth, at the side of the road.

"Cas." Dean smiled and reached for Cas' face. Cas' eyes widened while Dean stepped closer. There was no distance left between them. Dean closed his eyes and quickly kissed the man. Soft and lovely.

Warm sunlight around them.

He stepped back, his hand still at Cas' neck. Smiled wide. "Cas. I'm glad you're back. I'm so sorry I couldn't say the words then. I love you. I love you since I met you. I'm sorry it took me this long."

"Dean. I didn't make you uncomfortable?" 

"No, Cas. I was uncomfortable with me all my life but not because you told me about your love. The only uncomfortable thing was, that I didn't want to loose you. Not again. Never again. I'm sorry you're human now. I hope you forgive me for that. It was the only way to get you back."

"You did ask for my consent, Dean"

"Oh, sure, yes, i wasn't sure you would remember that, good, good."

Cas put his hand on Deans shoulder and pulled him into a hug. Then he kissed him. Dean gave in, eyes closed. 

Ten seconds later Sam said "Okay, enough you two. Welcome back Cas", and he placed his arms around the lovers. Jack and Amara followed his example. 

The embrace was warm and long. The family reunited, basking in sunlight.


	2. Ten years later

Ten years later

The book signing event, premiering the final installment "Carry On" of the "Supernatural" book series, took place in the Detroit Public Library - Campbell Branch.

The author, still writing under the pseud Carver Edlund, hadn't attracted a huge crowd. Even so the man hesitated to look his fans in their faces.

"You want me to sign something specific? Your name maybe?"

"Write for Adam and Michael"

The smooth calm voice stopped Chuck's pen and he looked up.

"Michael. Is that... You... I killed you. What are you doing here? Let me guess, Jack? That little... what do you want from me?"

"This is a book signing event. Sign the book" the man smirked.

Chuck looked back on the book in his hand. Then he wrote "For Adam and Michael. Carver Edlund" in it and handed it to his son.

"There. Can you go now, there are people in line behind you"

Unimpressed Adam kept talking. "You do know, that my brothers are very happy and alive. Together with Castiel. This book is shit"

"You're Adam? Good. I don't care about them and I don't care about you. You were just the replacement anyway. And thanks to Michael I now have to do this to pay bills. I mean. That's not fair"

Adam suddenly got very rigid. Eyes sparkling blue. "Fair?" The book fell to the ground when Michael leaned forward, fists on the table, "They have been more than fair to you. More than you deserve. You are the one who is unfair. You always were. You egotistical selfish dick. They gave you a chance. Try using it."

Chuck had frozen up during the speech. Michael leaned back and gave him a hard stare. 

"You're NOT my father" With these words Michael turned around and left the place.

He didn't look back to the writer who stared at his back until the door closed behind him. Michael and Adam, sharing one body, crossed the street and waited for the bus. They sat in silence, for the fifteen minutes the bus needed to bring them home. 

At home, a cozy apartment, their trans girlfriend Natalie waited for them.

"Did you see him? Everything alright?"

Michael|Adam opened their arms and she went to embrace them. "I saw him. I'm fine. I can accept now, that I don't have a father. But I have you, and I love you"

His voice changed "And I love you too"

She caressed their back and said "I love both of you"

They kissed "So, about the invitation from your brothers, will you go? Do you want me to come with?"

"Yes. We wanna go. And you're invited too. I wonder what they're up to nowadays. Sam said it's just a social call where they invite all their friends."

"Then I'll come as well. I would love to meet your brothers"

***  
Two weeks later 

Dean and Cas Winchester had finished decorating their cafeteria just in time. It was more queer than usual. Bisexual flag at one wall, a new rainbow flag at the other and in between colorful table cloths.

Every one and their kids came. Sam, Eileen and their two daughters, Lilian(8) and Deana(6); Jody, Donna, Alexis, Claire, Kaia; Garth, Bess and their three kids, with Sam and Castiel being nearly adults now; Charlie, Stevie and their adopted teenager son Robert; Cesar and Jesse; Bobby and many more. Even Adam - including Michael - was there with his girlfriend Natalie.

The cafeteria was full, every seat and stool taken, kids running around, a few were still outside, talking at their cars with other hunters.

Dean didn't remember a day, aside from his wedding, when he was as happy as today. They had so many friends, so many hunters and people they had saved here. It was sunny. Everyone was laughing and talking. 

Cas came to him, prying him away from Cesar and Jesse. He kissed him. It came naturally to them. They kissed every day now.

"They're here"

Dean looked to the door, Amara had come in, behind her their son. Jack. God. Dean went to hug them and if he hugged Jack a little tighter he was sure it would be forgiven.

He turned around and clapped his hands "Attention please. I know most of you have met our son Jack. Who is now... how old are you?"

Jack smiled "I may look older, but I'm thirteen. I'm just a kid, alright"

The crowd laughed. Claire yelled "Leave my brother alone, you jerks," then she laughed with them.

Cas interrupted them "Thanks, Claire. We're here to celebrate his birthday..." 

Cheers and calls of 'Happy birthday' erupted. Finally Dean continues the speech "We're also celebrating two things. Jack and Amara remodeled heaven. It's not reliving your greatest hits anymore. Your loved ones can meet friends and enjoy afterlife however they want"

The crowd applauded, people tapped on Amaras and Jacks shoulder, drinks were raised.

When the noise died down, Jody asked "What's the other thing?"

Dean nodded and snapped his fingers.

The lights went out, their friends murmured but after a couple of seconds the lights went back on. 

Between Jack and Amara stood now a beautiful woman in a long red dress. Glowing skin, red hair. 

Dean half bowed before her "Ladies, gentleman, friends of all genders," he introduced her, "meet the witch Rowena, Queen of hell" 

A few hunters drew weapons but most of their friends told them to calm down.

It was Michael who stood up and spoke "The Queen of hell? Wasn't hell closed up ten years ago? Why is she here?"

"Thanks for askin, dearie" Rowena sauntered to him. "I'm the one who closed hell up. Now I cleaned it up." She turned around and went to Amara. "All the torture and the deals? I put a stop on that. But that's not the big news"

Amara took Rowenas hand and held it up "The big news is, that we're merging. Heaven and hell will be the same place"

"Different regions sure and yes, for now there will be a border. I can assure you all, your loved ones, whether they're in hell or heaven are quite safe."

A murmur went through the crowd. Jody stood up "What about bad guys? Murderers?"

Aaron Bass asked "What about Hitler and Göbbels?"

"Ah, good point. Let's say, there still is a special place in hell for bad guys. Some people are beyond redemption. But people who just went to hell for a few mistakes or a deal? They get a chance. You're welcome."

"Okay, that's it. Let's celebrate" Dean announced.

So they did. Not every one was happy about it. But what could they do against it? Rowena enjoyed the party and hooked up with two guests, a couple. Jack practiced flirting, Amara enjoyed the pie and company. Sam glanced about and smiled to himself when he saw Dean holding hands with Cas while talking to Cesar.

Tonight no case would find them.

So they lived on. Hunting on occasion, raising kids. Dean and Cas adopted an orphan they found along the way. Mostly Dean was working as a mechanic or helping Cas with their cafeteria. Life was finally good. They were at peace.

The end.


End file.
